The Curse of Leaders(Warrior cats story)
by Nightshade494
Summary: This is a warrior cats story where there is four clans: MistClan,HawkClan,StoneClan,and BreezeClan!They live in a area where there is mountains and constant e cats live warrior life but a old evil is stirring that threatens not one but all the clans. With more cats meeting their death it begs the question.Who will be left standing in this snowy biome? Submit in your own cat!
1. Chapter 1

"Look at the stars!" The little kit cries as he looks up at the night sky.

"They are truly lovely." The elder female cat looks down at the kit. The little kit meets the elder's amber eyes. Even though he has only taken a few steps out of the elders den he is already cold. The cold wind swirls the snow around him. But despite the howling wind it is still a silent night. He feels the presence of the elder beside him. He snuggles into her raggedy black fur.

"Perhaps we should go inside." She says calmly and starts to look back at the den.

"Can you tell a story first?" The little kit looks up at her with bright brown eyes. She sighs. She can't deny that request. After all she had promised him a story earlier today.

"Okay Okay. Any particular story you want to hear?" She asks.

The kit looks thoughtful for a second. Then it looks as if he has had a great idea.

"The clans! Can you tell me about the clans? Please?" He asks looking at her.

She smiles looking up at the moon for a second then looking back at the little brown kit.

"Around here there are four Clan,Hawk Clan,Breeze Clan,and our clan, Stone Clan." The elder begins.

The kit listens closely. He has always been curious about the clans but everyone in his clan was always so busy. His only friend was the elder. She had always been there for him when no one else was.

"Mist clan cats use the lake down by their camp to sneak up on prey. They are extremely sneaky. When you get in that mist you lose sense of where you are and those cats seem to come out of thin air." She shows the kit her kit awes over the wound while the elder continues.

"That wound I got from a Mist clan cat. I made the mistake of wandering into the mist"

"Will you be okay?" The kit asks concerned.

"Of course a few scars won't kill me!" She say chuckling.

The kit looks at the never ending scars on the elders body. A few was a understatement. For every scar there was another story of pain. The biggest was the one on her shoulder. Which was multiplely cut and the cut so deep. The elder who senses the kit's uncertainty nuzzles the kit.

"I'm okay I promise."

The little kit nods and the elder continues.

"Where were we? Oh yes Hawk Clan. Hawk Clan lives in the forest down there. They are quick and nimble enough to leap through those trees. As long as their in forest you can never catch them. But their not very strong out of the forest."

"Isn't it the hawk that attacks us?" The kit asks looking scared.

The elder stiffens up. She pulls the kit closer to her.

"No. It's the eagle."

It started 7 years ago when a eagle started snatching up any cats it could see. Any cat was at risk of being taken. She wasn't really scared until it took her sister. Then fear turned to vengeance. And the next time the eagle attacked she lept upon it. It was able to throw her off and gave her the scar she had on her shoulder. But she had been able to blind it in one eye and drive it off. The clan had declared her a hero. She didn't feel like a hero though. Her sister was still gone and the eagle would still come back every once in while and take an unlucky wasn't until recently she had learned the has brought the eagle upon themselves. She was distracted from her thoughts as the little kit rubbed against her purring.

"Okay I'll continue. Breeze Clan is the only clan that doesn't have a true territory. They wander around making camps then destroying them. They are careful not to trespass but they are pretty clever and sometimes bend rules."

"So are they rogues?" The elderly cat sighs. The kit always seems to have new questions for her every day. While sometimes annoying she is happy to have company.

"No they are not. Rogues are normally alone and they don't belong in any clan." The elder pauses before adding:

"Now tomorrow I promise that I will let you ask all the questions you want but we need to go back inside the den soon so you don't catch a cold."

"Ok!" The kit says excitedly.

"So lastly our clan,Stone Clan. Well our clan has a long history. But we have lived up in the harsh mountains for ages while the other clans lived down there. I'm sure you already know that life is tough up here. Between limited prey and killer eagles we haven't had it easy. But that what makes us the strongest out of all the clans. I guess what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

Both the kit and elder sit in silence. And other than the howling wind there is quiet . They lived in the most dangerous clan and yet here they are. Sitting together not as clan mates but as friends. Both couldn't imagine being without the other. Because In their minds they were the only family they had left. The only ones worth holding on for. After a few minutes the elder stirs from her thoughts. She stands up slowly and ushers the kit with her tail.

"Well it's very late and we should be getting some sleep. You need to be awake for when I tell you more stories." She meows. The kit nods sleepily and stumbles along with elder to the elders den. It's not much warmer in the elders den so the poor kit is still shivering .She makes herself comfortable and the kit lays down beside her. As she falls asleep she can only think about the kit. Kits rarely survived in StoneClan and even if they did most never made it to be warriors. The kit is smaller than the rest of kits which is always a guarantee that the kit won't make it. She's watched it over and over again. Kits die leaving broken mothers in their wake. But maybe he will be different. She doesn't like to hope. It normally only leads to disappointment. But with all of her heart she wants him to survive and if Hope is the only way that can give him a chance then so be it. And finally after this thought she finally is taken over by sleep and dreams of a future where the kit is happy and safe.

Questions:

is the kits name?

is the elders name?

does the elder hate?

Clan are they in?

(Each question is 10 points!)

Thank you for reading! And if you already don't know this is a story where you can submit in your own cat! My bio has more information! Hope you have a great day!

-Nightshade


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The battle

SnowStar could barely believe what she was seeing. The peaceful meadows that she had once roamed with her mate, FinchWing, was turned into a raging battle field. She looked over the battlefield. The rain falling from the sky washed away the blood that was shed. Her small lithe cats against those murderous cats from StoneClan. SnowStar hated fighting but StoneClan had murdered two of her apprentices in cold blood. Tears stung her eyes. TwigPaw...WrenPaw...They didn't do anything to deserve their demise! With that thought she leapt on a huge brown tom. The tom tried desperately to throw SnowStar off but her anger fueled her. She dug her claws deeper into the tom. A few of her warriors aided her in the attack. She didn't like to kill either but StoneClan warriors never gave up until you or them were dead. Using her claws she slashed the tom's throat. The tom used the last of his strength to throw off the rest of the cats off and stumbled away. Only stopping to look at SnowStar his eyes already glazing over. Guilt stung her heart. That tom could've had a mate. Kits. A family. Then she was shoved by a cat. She opened her eyes to see a huge black cat with amber eyes and many scars. She expected the she cat to turn on her. But instead she only looked down at the tom. She touched her nose to his fur and let out a cry of grief. One of Snowstar's warriors started to run at the she cat but Snowstar stopped him. She knew what it felt like to lose a mate. Instead she turned her attention to the leader,EagleStar. The big dark brown tom was currently finishing off a calico cat. SnowStar walked his way. EagleStar turned toward her as he shook the blood of an innocent cat off his fur. His amber eyes shining with ferocity. Who in starclan had made him the leader? He walked to meet her. The whole battle it had been raining. EagleStar looked so scary that sometimes you could forget that he was as old as an elder. They stood only three feet away from one and other.

"Please let's stop this fighting!" SnowStar called over the rain.

EagleStar only narrowed his eyes.

"We spare this fight today only for you to kill us tomorrow!" He yowled leaping at SnowStar. She had managed to dodge and clawed at his side but was surprised that his fur stopped her claws from causing any damage. She turned his head toward her and smirked. She barely dodged his sharp claws. She tried again to hit him but only succeeded in cutting his cheek. His smile grew.

"Nice." He said coldly.

Once again she tried again to cut him but only got cut in the chest area. She yowled in pain and fell down. She tried to stand back up again but pain spiked in her side. She closed her eyes accepting her fate. She would come back but it would be a minute. Then she heard a commotion. Through the haze of pain she saw the HawkClan medicine cat,GreyStream, defending her. She wanted to cry out to him. He would kill him. Then she watch as a annoyed EagleStar slashed open GreyStream's throat. The cat let a bubbling cry before collapsing. Even though she felt she was slipping away she leaped at EagleStar. His face showed surprise but turned to panic as SnowStar knocked him off the rocks they had been on. SnowStar honestly didn't know if that had hurt him any. Then she closed her eyes and felt the pain ebb away. She opened her eyes to see a small white cat with fur stained with blood. Her eyes a dull blue. SnowStar knew that was her body. She looked at the battlefield. Even though the StoneClan warriors might've been stronger than HawkClan cats numbers still played a huge part. There would never be more StoneClan cats than HawkClan cats.

"SnowStar" Came a soft voice.

She knew who it was but still turned anyway. There in front of her stood three cats. The first cat with dark grey fur and yellow eyes stepped up first.

"It's very sad to see you here again my snowflower."

It took everything that SnowStar had to hold herself together to keep herself from crying at the sight of her mate,FinchWing. She forced herself to look up at her deceased mate.

"Can I just go back?'' SnowStar asks wanting to get away from the cats standing in front of her.

The second cat steps up. SnowStar immediately recognizes the calico fur of her best friend,MapleShine.

"Be patient old friend. Your body needs time to heal" She meows warmly.

"Why can't you use your starclan magic to heal it?!" SnowStar yelled desperately.

"If only it were that easy my friend but it's not." She meowed padding slowly toward SnowStar. SnowStar can't stand it anymore. She looks at the ground while trying to not focus on the starclan cats coming closer.

"Please just let me go back. I want to help my clan" She begs.

"You won't need to." Comes a soft voice.

It felt like a million pounds of guilt were crushing her. She knows if she looks up it will only add to the guilt. She didn't need to look up to see who it was. She was the one who SnowStar failed to save. The brutal night came back to SnowStar. So close yet so far. She had felt so excited that night that she had failed to save the cat that had depended on her the most. Everyone in the clan had assumed it was an axeidentt but SnowStar knew it was murder. Her fault that her daughter was dead. SnowStar feels her nuzzle her shoulder.

"This doesn't have to end in violence but I fear it already has." Her soft voice echoes around SnowStar's mind.

"Then how do I stop this? StoneClan will never stop killing!" She growls.

There is only silence for a moment before SnowStar hears the steps from her daughter as she walks away.

"Wait! Please tell me how to stop this!" Snowstar finally looks up at her daughter. WishHeart didn't look any different than she had before. The same light grey fur. The same white tipped tail. The same smile. The only thing that had really changed was her amber eyes were now filled with stars. WishHeart turns to her mother and smiles.

"You murderer…"

Wait her eyes…. SnowStar was in shock. WishHeart's eyes were now black and had something black dripping from them. She looks at MapleShine and FinchWing and finds the same thing wrong with them. SnowStar backed up in shock.

"You really thought I would forgive you?"

"Liar"

"Killer"

"Traitor"

"Never loved you."

"You were supposed to protect me."

The words seemed never ending to SnowStar. She turned and started to run. Plants started to die around her. She ran toward the forest she called home but was stopped by shadows that blocked her path. She looked back to see the "Starclan" cats getting very close. She turned to face them. Her blue eyes burning with fury.

"Who are you?" She yowled.

"Who are we? Why don't you remember me?" All three cats said at once.

"I don't know who in starclan you are but you've just made the biggest mistake of your life!" With that SnowStar leapt at the one who looked like her daughter. But just as her claws made contact the cats seemed to vanish out of thin air. SnowStar was once again lost. But then she felt sharp claws on her shoulder. She yowled in pain and tried to turn and face the attacker but the world around her was already going blurry. SnowStar collapsed and out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark brown cat. SnowStar then truly lost consciousness

Thanks for reading! Sorry if it has a few mistakes! I am currently on vacation so not in the best mindset for writing but I should be able to post for next week!

Questions:(Each is 10 points)

is the name of StoneClan's Leader?

is SnowStar's daughter named?

were StoneClan and HawkClan fighting?

do you think had the upper hand?(Opinion)

Again thanks for reading! To submit a cat the info is in my bio! So have a wonderful day and hope you enjoyed the chapter!

-Nightshade


End file.
